Kokichi Kobayashi/Relationships
Pendragon Household Arthur Pendragon Kokichi has shown to make it a habit to jest when it comes to Arthur, while the latter is somewhat fearful of him, as a result of his inhuman strength and overall personality. Though unlike Percevall and Kaoru at some point, he held no animosity towards Arthur due to his actions from losing control over his Banishing Shift and Incinerate Anthem and was just following the orders from The Elders. Even with all of the antagonistic actions that Kokichi has done to gain revenge against the New Vatican for creating him and Hero Clan for imprisoning him for several years, he held no anger towards either Arthur and co. After losing to Arthur in their final battle, with his life on the line, Kokihi agrees to Arthur's terms and ties a master-servant contract with Arthur. A month and a half after tying the contract Arthur begins to act as a senior advisor for Arthur. In his capacity as an advisor, Kokichi often provides his opinions to Arthur on a range of issues. Although he primarily focuses on the politics of the alliance Arthur is trying to build, he often provides a reality check to Arthur on the dangers of being too greedy in trying to achieve his goals. Jin Uther Pendragon Though not much of their interaction has been shown, Kokichi is shown to have great respect toward Jin to where he was flattered to have been cloned from a hero who wasn't just powerful, but brilliant after realizing the reason as to why neither Bann Du Lac, Shuuya or Lucy Nonaka, his closest friends revealed who Kokichi was. Rossweisse Brynnhildr Kokichi's initial opinion on Rossweisse is partially based upon his memories of Jupiter, who considered Rossweisse to be a comrade. The first time Kokichi actually meets Rossweisse is during his first battle with Arthur. She saves Arthur from Kokichi's death blow, and he proceeds to mock Rossweisse's love for Arthur by invoking Ophis' love for Jin. Although it never happened, he was thoroughly amused at the possibility of getting to fight against her. The next time they meet, the circumstances are much different since Rossweisse is the only other person outside of Arthur and Robertina that knows he's alive. After becoming Arthur's servant, Kokichi becomes grateful towards Rossweisse and displays just a bit of humility since she's the one that saved his life. He uses her as a resource to learn more about Arthur and the harem. New Vatican Albareos Most of if not all of Kokichi's anger is directed towards Albareos and the New Vatican for creating him as he continued to plot for every plan in an attempt to gain his revenge against them to where he chose to even use the Four Gods to summon and assimilate Kouryuu into himself. He has later been seen to openly mock the Holy King's attempt to kill him, which later failed. Hero Clan The Elders Like the Vatican, Kokichi's anger is directed towards the Elders for having him imprisoned for several years, but he has shown to follow their orders in order to maintain his position as a hero under them to prepare for his revenge in using the Four Gods. Kokichi knows how the Elders act and uses whatever situation they enact to his advantage as proven when they summoned Arthur and the others who they felt were something a potential threat. Category:Relationships